Tonight is Special (Frakenstins Creature x Hyde)
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Hyde and Frankenstein's Creature show there birthplaces to each other.
1. Chapter 1: The Creature's Birthplace

The Creature's POV

Tonight is special. Tonight I will take Edward to where I was given life. The night I became a living being.

"Can I look now?" he asked in an anxious and slightly angered tone.

"Alright, you can take the blindfold off" I said.

I watched as he ripped the handkerchief from his face and he opened his eyes. He looked up at the building before him and looked up at me.

"You brought me to an old house?" he questioned.

"Go inside" I coxed him, pushing him lightly forward with my hand on his back. He looked at me again questioningly but did as I asked.

He turned the knob with a slight difficulty, for it had been unused, and entered.

It was as if I was transported back to that night. Everything seemed untouched.

The moon filtered through the room giving it a heavenly glow.

"Edward" I called and he snapped his gaze from taking in the huge room around him to me.

I took his hand and guided him to the middle of the room. There stood the metal table and next to it the surgical instruments side by side, ready for use. I moved the tray of medical instruments to a corner of the room and sat on the table. I gestured for Edward to join me. When Edward had sat down he was soon distracted with how big the room was, and again, began looking around him with curiosity and wonder.

"Edward" I called again to focus his attention back onto me. "This is where I was born." I gestured at the entire room "And this," I gestured at the table as I got up and faced Edward, "Is were I was sown up and given animation."

"Wow." He looked down and around the room again, unbelieving. "This is where you were born?"

I nodded. "It's not just an old house, it's my birthplace."

"I'm sorry I said that, I was upset about the long walk here."

"I ... I want you to do something for me" I said as I gestured for him to get up off of the table.

I quickly undressed and lay on the cool table.

Edward, who was now fully focused on my nude form, licked his lips in anticipation.

"What is it?"

"Make love to me on this table."

"On the table?" he questioned. "Why don't we find a comfortable bed instead."

"This is were I was givin life. I want this to be a special memory for me. My past memories of this place have been unhappy ones. I want at least one good memory to come out of my life."

"Alright, If it means this much to you, I'll be more than happy to."

After we cleaned up we both sat on the table and I told him of how the first moment I lived, the immense pain I felt and my jumbled senses. He sat through this and seemed sympathetic as I wept for my horrible life I lived. I cried into him as he cradled me in his arms and rocked me while whispering "It'll be alright. I'm here now. I'll never let you go" into my ear.

Once I was calm enough he advised we get some sleep. We both tried our best to find a comfortable position laying on the metal table. Alas, we both fell and landed, sprawled on the floor. Instead of trying again, I lay my cloak on the ground and we slept peacefully on it.

In the morning the sunlight awoke me and I looked for Edward and found him trying to find something for breakfast. He said he had searched the entire building and had found nothing. I searched with him and also found nothing.

"We'll get something when we get back to the cottage."

And we did. As soon as we got back to the cottage we had bread and jam.

"Remember the night we first met."

"Yeah."

"Well I hoped maybe I could see where you were born."

"Do you want to go now?"

"If you wish to take me along with you."

"But we just arrived?"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." he nodded and continued to eat.


	2. Chapter 2: Hyde's Birthplace

Hyde POV

This is it. Take a deep breath. You can do this. Why am I so nervous?

Here I am. My part of Dr. Jekyll's house. I can't say it's my house because it isn't. This is my "birthplace" as Edger says. It's not as big or beautiful as his but its mine.

"Here it is" I said as I looked at the building. So many unhappy memories.

I looked at Edger expecting to hear him say something like "its ugly." but he just looked at me, expecting me to open the door.

I then remember that the key was destroyed by Dr. Jekyll. I cursed myself. What now? As I paced the cobble stone alleyway, trying to think of a way in, Edger made a suggestion.

"There's a broken window above you we can climb into."

I looked and there it was. The entire window pane had been smashed.

"You are a genius!" I yelled excitedly and threw myself over the windowsill... and onto my face. In my excitement I didn't know there was broken glass on the other side. I cursed myself again.

I quickly got up and dusted myself off. I turned toward the window and Edger was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Instinct." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to find a broom to sweep the broken glass on the floor with.

"You and your instinctive nature." he laughed again.

After we tidied up the laboratory as best we could, Edger looked at my face for any signs of glass and found none.

We chose the spot in the middle of all the beakers and test tubes.

"I'm going to have to get used to you being on top" I said as he tried to straddle me, which was hard considering our size difference. It always was better the other way around.

"Give and take. Tonight is all about you. I want to make tonight the best night of your life. Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

I started to cry. I never cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Then let's do a science experiment. Let's find out together."

Skipping all of the details we ended up cleaning up and Edward lay his cloak out just like before.

The sun awoke both of us and we went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

We both decided to go back to the cottage again and have jam and bread.


End file.
